Spin The Wand
by Kyralee
Summary: A year after graduation, the gang has gotten together for a bit of a reunion. But after a few drinks, you never know what might happen. Rated MA for coarse language, sex scenes.


**Spin the Wand**

"Harry, will you please quit grabbing my arse," Ginny said for the twelfth time that evening.

"I think he could be a little intoxicated," Ron said, causing the group to erupt with laughter. The group in question was a bunch of their friends from Hogwarts, and they were catching up after a year out of school.

"Seamus," Ron said, but Seamus was busying himself with Padma's tongue.

"Seamus!" Ron repeated. Still no answer.

"SEAMUS!" he roared. Seamus finally pulled back from Padma with a loud popping noise.

"Geez, get a room," muttered Parvati, eyeing her sister with distaste.

"Seamus, want another beer, mate?" Ron finally asked.

"Yeah, ta," Seamus replied, replacing his lips on Padma's.

"Who wants to play 'Spin the Wand'?" Harry suggested, grinning mischievously at the girls in the group. Ron glanced at Hermione, remembering their 7th year at Hogwarts, and his cheeks reddened. Surprisingly, it was Hermione who answered first.

"Sure, sounds interesting to me," she said with a wink.

Everyone sorted themselves into a circle, and Harry enchanted his wand to choose Truth, Dare or Pash when spun.

"Who should go first?" he asked.

"I will," Dean volunteered. He spun the wand, and it landed on Parvati.

"Truth" said the wand.

"Ah, a nice tame start," Dean observed. "Alrighty, Parvati, have you ever slept with anyone in the room, and if so, who?" he asked. Parvati flushed.

"Yes." Across the room, Hermione hid her face and Harry was looking smug.

"WHO?" Padma, Ginny and Luna asked in unison.

"Harry," she whispered, as Harry and Dean high fived and Ginny gaped.

"Harry! You never told me!" she cried, sounding hurt.

"Sorry, babe, but you never told me about you and Seamus either," Ginny shot a filthy look at Seamus, turning red.

"Anyone else, Parvati?" Dean prompted.

"Do I really have to say?" she asked.

"NO!" Hermione answered quickly. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"Parvati and Hermione? That's one of my fantasies!" Neville blurted out, then blushed furiously as the group burst out laughing.

"Nice. I know what I'll be thinking about next time I'm in the shower," Dean said, and Seamus nodded in agreement. Padma smacked him on the back of the head. To change the subject, Parvati spun the wand.

"Pash" it said, landing on…

"Score!" exclaimed Neville. Parvati stood and walked nervously over to Neville's chair.

"If you do a good job, I'll give you 20 Galleons," Dean called out. Parvati turned to him and grinned.

"You're on!" she stood beside Neville and swung one leg over his, seating herself on his lap. He leaned forward, and she dove in, kissing him hard and passionately. The group wooed and wolf whistled, and when she pulled back they cheered loudly. Neville's eyes were glazed as he spun the wand. It landed on Hermione, and said "Dare".

"Ooh, ooh!" Luna screamed, and whispered something to Neville. He laughed softly and nodded.

"I dare you to pick a person and give them a lap dance,"

Hermione looked around the group before turning to Harry.

"Would you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all!" he replied eagerly, and she stood slowly. Sidling seductively towards him, she thanked him, and walked right past him. His jaw dropped as she stopped in front of Ginny.

"You are my best friend after all," she grinned. With a flick of her wand, Hermione turned the radio to a popular station. Almost instantly, Shakira's song 'Hips Don't Lie' came on. Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders. Wiggling her hips in time to the music, she felt Harry's eyes following her every move, and turned her back on Ginny. As she wiggled her butt in Ginny's face, she smiled flirtatiously at Harry, and he actually licked his lips.

Spinning back around to Ginny, she circled her, running her hands along Ginny's slight figure. As she did this, she felt a stirring low in her stomach.

"Pash, pash, pash!" Dean began to chant. Seamus, Neville and Harry joined in, as Ron shut his eyes tightly and blocked his ears. Hermione bent down so her mouth was almost touching Ginny's ear.

"Is that cool with you?" she whispered. Ginny hesitated, then breathed a yes. Mimicking Parvati's earlier move, Hermione perched herself on Ginny's lap as the boys whooped their support.

"Ugh. My sister and my best mate was bad enough when the mate was a guy," Ron groaned. Hermione and Ginny laughed. Hermione leaned in, and Ginny leaned toward her in return. As their lips met, that feeling in her stomach recurred. Hermione's tongue parted Ginny's lips, and the feeling grew stronger.

"Oh yeah, it's tonguing time!" Dean yelled, prompting cheers from Seamus, Harry and Neville, and a pain-filled groan from Ron.

"You two can stop now, you know," said Parvati, with sounds of agreement from Lavender and Padma. Suddenly Hermione came back down to Earth, and pulled back. Ginny looked a little shocked, but happy.

"Well, that was…different," Harry said with a grin.

"Shut up," said both girls in unison, and whacked him on the head.

Several hours and several dozen drinks later, only Hermione, Ginny and Dean were left sitting in the living room of Harry's apartment. Dean was completely off his face, and Ginny and Hermione weren't far behind him.

"Remember when we got busted in Snape's dungeon, Dean?" Ginny asked as Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

"Did you know I slept with him?" Hermione asked, slurring her words severely.

"With Dean? No! I thought we told each other everything," Ginny wailed. Hermione snorted.

"Not Dean! God no, I meant Snape," she revealed. Ginny roared with laughter, then glanced over to see why Dean wasn't laughing. The sight of him slumped on the couch, passed out, brought her to tears of laughter.

"He was the best I've ever had, although Victor wasn't bad either," Hermione continued, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Harry was gentle and submissive, so that was different," she glanced over towards the sofa in the dining room, where Harry slept peacefully.

"Are you seriously telling me you slept with SNAPE?!" Ginny asked incredulously. Hermione nodded, grinning cheekily.

"I feel ripped off now," Ginny stated bluntly.

"Why is that?"

"I've always wanted to sleep with both of you," and with that, Ginny kissed Hermione gently on the cheek.

Ginny stood and started towards the bedroom, but Hermione leapt up and spun her back around.

"You are so fucking beautiful it hurts," she told her, running her fingers through the mess of red hair that outlined Ginny's slight features. Ginny pressed her lips against Hermione's, and spun them both around so she was facing the hallway. Sliding her hands around to Hermione's back, she fumbled for a moment with the zipper of the tight brown dress that enhanced her already stunning figure, before sliding it down the column of teeth slowly, following it with her free hand. Hermione shuddered gently, grasping a handful of red hair.

Ginny began backing her down the hallway, now kissing Hermione's perfect shoulder. She moved the dress strap out of the way, sliding both straps off Hermione's shoulders. The dress slipped smoothly over her breasts and fell to the floor, leaving Hermione in just a strapless bra and lacy black v-string. She stepped out of the dress and continued to back up, but Ginny turned her ninety degrees and backed her into a door. The cold metal handle touched her hot skin, and she shivered violently in Ginny's arms. She moved over, allowing Ginny to turn the handle and push her through the doorway. Ginny kicked the door shut behind her.

Harry awoke on the dining room sofa, his head throbbing. He definitely should _not_ have had those last ten or so shots. The apartment was dark, except for a candle burning on one of the chairs in the living room. He could just make out Dean's bulky figure slumped on the lounge, empty beer bottle in one hand, long burnt out cigarette in the other.

But what interested him the most were the two figures in the centre of the room, embracing and kissing passionately. He squinted through his blurred vision, trying to see who it was. A mop of bushy hair gave Hermione away, and he couldn't figure out who she would be doing…that…with.

Secretly wishing it was him, he went through the possibilities. Dean was passed out not more than five metres away from the action, so it obviously couldn't be him. Seamus had taken the guest room with Padma earlier in the evening, so he was out too. The figure wasn't tall enough to be Ron, or round enough to be Neville, which left…the girls!

Now Harry desperately wanted to know. As he squinted at the pair, he caught a glimpse of flaming red hair illuminated by the candle light and smacked a hand over his mouth to avoid screaming or whooping. His woman and his absolutely delectable friend were making out in his living room. Suddenly they started for the bedroom, and he stood to follow.

When he reached the start of the hallway, he watched in awe as Ginny's delicate hands slipped Hermione's incredible dress from her shoulders. As it fell to the floor, he realized he was getting hard. He looked down, and thought about going to have a shower, but as the girls were now almost at the door, he decided against it, and apparated with a faint 'pop'.

Hermione's surprisingly skilled hands slowly pulled Ginny's skimpy silk top up and over her head, revealing a finely sculpted pair of breasts. Her hands released the top, moving to cup Ginny's breasts, massaging them gently. Her nipples hardened, and she moaned in pleasure.

Unbeknownst to the lust filled women, Harry stood in the black corner of the room, watching them intently. He had unzipped the fly of his jeans when it had become unbearable, and as he watched, he fondled himself gently.

Ginny undid the clasp of Hermione's bra, letting it fall to the floor. Standing back a little, she admired Hermione's body, but Hermione turned away to walk over to the bed. A faint moan stopped her in her tracks. It did not come from behind her. In the corner was a figure, and as far as she could tell it was a male, perving on her and Ginny.

"Hey! Who's there?" she called angrily. Ginny followed her gaze, and the figure moved out from the dark. Scruffy black hair and bright green eyes stood out, and his embarrassed face said it all.

"HARRY!" both girls yelled.

"You two…are so…wow," he stuttered.

"You are such a fucking pervert! I can't believe you, you asshole!" Hermione screeched, covering her breasts. Ginny was trying not to laugh.

"You are twice as sexy when you're angry," he grinned. "And by the way, I'm not the one cheating, here, Ginny," he added cheekily. Ginny blushed slightly, but quickly regained her composure.

"And I'm not the one getting shitty with you," she replied with a sly smile. "Hermione, we've both slept with him, and he is your best friend next to me," she began trying to convince Hermione.

"Not anymore he's not!"

"Would you just listen?! God! As I was saying, this could, you know, spice things up a little," she finished with a wink. She beckoned to both of them, and neither could resist. As they walked to her, she moved seductively to the bed, and they followed. As they met on their path to her, Harry and Hermione stopped, and stood looking into each others eyes, remembering the past. Harry looked to Ginny, and she nodded encouragingly.

Harry placed his hands on Hermione's waist, her skin hot under his touch. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his athletic body, pressing against him. He moved his hands to her arse, partly to hold her up, partly because Hermione's arse was the best he'd ever seen. She kissed him softly, and he squeezed in response. Hardening the kiss – and his erection – she began to grind against him, moving her hips the same way she had during the lap dance earlier that evening.

Harry carried her to the bed, where Ginny eagerly awaited them. Setting Hermione down, he kissed Ginny while Hermione kissed his neck. Ginny grabbed his shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. Hermione grabbed him, throwing him onto his back. He watched lustily as Ginny pulled Hermione into a playful kiss, the two leaning over him. Reaching up, he grabbed a breast in each hand, massaging and playing with them.

Without breaking the kiss, Ginny skillfully undid Harry's jeans fully, and he kicked them off. Now Hermione broke the kiss, sliding her hands over Harry's chest and stomach, kissing his mouth quickly before leaving a trail of kisses where her hands had been. As she slid her hands into his boxers to pull them down, Ginny got rid of her own jeans. Harry reached over to help her with her knickers, and she kissed him passionately. He let out a moan as Hermione's tongue found his hard cock. She teased it for a moment, flicking her tongue over the tip, before taking his full length into her hungry mouth. His hands fumbled, and Ginny finished removing her underwear herself. He squeezed her thigh tightly with one hand, grasping a handful of Hermione's hair with the other.

Ginny pulled Hermione away from Harry, prompting a groan of protest. She ignored it, and knelt with one leg on either side of him. Hermione kissed her hard, while Ginny lowered herself onto Harry's throbbing member. She moved slowly up and down, Hermione now removing her own panties. She left Ginny and kissed Harry, stroking his chest.

Ginny moved faster and harder, herself nearing climax. Hermione moved to her, first licking her nipple playfully, then sucking on it, squeezing her other breast roughly. This brought Ginny to the edge, and she cried out. She tightened around his cock, bringing him to the end, and he dug his fingernails into Hermione's hips. Ginny rolled off him, lying on her back beside him.

Hermione followed suit on his other side. After a few minutes of recovery time, Ginny rolled over Harry to land on her hands and knees above Hermione. Hermione's eyes sparkled with anticipation as Ginny leaned in to kiss her. Harry watched silently as Ginny moved slowly down Hermione's body, planting kisses as she went. Reaching her nether regions, she gave Harry a cheeky grin before parting Hermione's legs and licking her hungrily.

"Kiss me, Harry," Hermione breathed, and he obeyed, rolling onto his stomach and kissing her slowly and gently. As Ginny got into a rhythm, Hermione began to climax, biting Harry's lip and arching her back. Harry pulled away and Hermione cried out.

Ginny resurfaced, licking her lips and looking satisfied. Harry moved up to the pillows, pulling back the blankets and beckoning the girls. They crawled over and collapsed on either side of him, snuggling into him. He pulled up the blanket and embraced his girlfriend and best friend, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly.


End file.
